The Kombat Effect
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: When a tinkering mechanic falls in love with a homicidal blood mage, and a powerful cult becomes obsessed with her, it will definitely lead to some interesting situations. Crossover with extreme violence, sexuality, swearing, and drug use.
1. Who am I?

_**I have never played any games in the Mortal Kombat series, and I doubt I ever will. Neither have I played the Mass Effect series (though I plan to). The reason I'm writing about it can be obvious: violence, blood, sexual content…what more could I want?**_

_**Anyway, the usual warnings apply. Violence, gore, sexual content, etc.**_

_**You've been warned, yadayadayada.**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is she even still alive?"

"Who knows? Her body's still warm, so maybe the arena gets a fresh meal. Judging by her looks, she's never been in a fight in her whole life."

"Yup…say, I wonder if they'll let us have the body."

"What for?"

"C'mon. Look at her. She's hot as a motherfu—"

"Never took you for a necrophile."

"Fuck that! We could probably screw her now. Take turns in a closet."

"Have you heard the rumors? Why she's being dumped here? No fucking way I'm even looking at her the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"…This girl was hitting it with that psycho ninja chick, if you know who I mean."

"What, Jade?"

"No…y'know…**her**. All red."

"Oh, shit! You mean **her**!?"

"Yes, I mean her! Now shut the fuck up, dump her in the cell, and let's get the hell outta here!"

"…A waste of a hot piece of ass…"

"Can't argue with you, I guess."

"Let's go. Maybe something good's going on at the arena."

"Yeah, right…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I suppose I should start at the beginning. My name is Tali'Zorah. I used to have a longer name, but since I'm no longer serving on a ship…never mind.

I don't remember who I was or where I came from, only that I somehow appeared in this barbaric and destructive world.

A barkeeper took me in when he found me wandering around the world in a blind state of confusion.

I worked and lived with him as a waitress for seven years until I finally managed to buy my own place to live in the city.

It was a roomy and comfortable place, more than suitable for my needs.

I spent my days tinkering with machinery and whatever bits and pieces of old technology I could get my hands on.

Naturally, as anyone else did, I went to the Arena for entertainment. Call me a hypocrite, but it was actually enjoyable. Two combatants fighting for honor and glory.

Not to mention I often managed to sneak in and salvage any scraps of metal left over from the more robotic opponents.

Most people noticed I was different, especially the fact I never removed my mask and I had different hands and feet than people did. But, they were completely used to it (four-armed people and reptilian humanoids walked around. It took a lot to surprise these folks) and generally tolerated me.

And so for many years I continued with my life, blissfully unaware of what was to come.

Especially her.


	2. The Blood Mage and the Mechanic

_And the combatants step out into the ring!_

_Today the audience has a REAL treat! Two NEW gladiators for the Arena!_

_On one side, we have the vicious Mr. Hyde!_

_And on the other, we have the beautiful but deadly SKARLET!_

_Who will win? Who will be left dead in the sands?_

_Let's find out!_

The announcer blared out as the two new fighters entered the large and expansive arena. It was mostly sandy and covered in stone ruins.

Mr. Hyde was a hideous monstrosity that dwarfed even the largest human, a huge and deformed creature barely sane. His only clothing was a shredded vest and boots. To my general disgust, a deformed and mutated set of genitals were openly exposed for the audience to gawk at. It was difficult to even look at this abomination without retching.

Skarlet was a beautiful young woman, obviously a ninja-type fighter, with red hair and a revealing crimson outfit. It was composed of a pair of leather pauldrons on her shoulders, a wrapping of red cloth around her neck that covered half her face, two heavily-worn bracers, a crimson bra that barely contained her impressive cleavage, two shortswords strapped to her back, a skimpy red loincloth that was barely covering her up, and a single strap to one of her legs had several small daggers in it. The outfit was topped off with thigh-high heeled boots that somehow made her even more attractive. Her hair was blood-red and cut short to keep it out of her face.

I sighed and laid back in my seat as I watched events unfold and the announcer continued blabbing.

…_And finally the moment you've all been waiting for! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!_

I finally turned my full attention as Mr. Hyde charged at full speed towards the barely-clothed woman not even a third his size.

And in an instant, just before he smashed into her, she lithely dodge and let Hyde crash into the wall.

As he turned with an angry roar, she sent several small throwing daggers at him. A small splash of congealed black blood spilled out upon the sand, and he roared even louder.

But apparently she wasn't done. In an instant she was upon him with her shortswords in midair towards his throat.

One of the swords ricocheted off his arm and flew off towards the crowd.

As it embedded itself into a wall, that same blade nearly impaled me (that wall happened to be the one I was leaning against).

I slowly and gently removed the blade, examining the intricate weapon.

Light as a feather, yet stronger than steel.

Meanwhile, the other sword buried itself in his throat.

For once, the audience was silent as the giant monstrosity fell back and slammed into the ground, dying slowly and painfully.

Then they burst into cheers and laughter. Skarlet's name was chanted throughout the entire coliseum as she decapitated his corpse and held up his deformed head for all to see.

I was too busy to care. The brownish-tinted blade had my full attention. As I made my quiet and dignified exit, I was the subject of someone else's attention.

Skarlet was staring at me the whole time as I disappeared into the thralls of excited onlookers.

And if looks could kill, I would be dead.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Home sweet home…" I sighed as I entered my large house.

I walked into my workshop and set the sword down on the table reverently.

"Where is that polish I left…?" I wondered absentmindedly as I searched my tools and work area for the metal polisher I had laying around.

But as I turned around, something caught my attention. It was right on my workbench.

"Not where I left you…" I quietly muttered with concern, but retrieved the bottle and proceeded to coat a small cloth rag with the substance. I slowly cleaned the beautiful sword, studying every curve and every edge with my precise fingers.

I finished the work reluctantly and cleaned off the remaining polish before setting the blade down and pulling a piece of cloth over it.

"I'll look at it tomorrow—ahh!" I felt the blade around my throat, and her body against mine.

"I believe you have something that is mine." She whispered harshly.

"Gah…gah…" I choked, trying to keep my nerve.

"Where is it?" She demanded, and I managed to gesture to the table.

She let me go, and stepped over cautiously to the workbench to lift the cover.

Meanwhile, I was cowering against the wall.

"You…cleaned it?" She looked at me with a strange look.

"Y-yes…I was examining it." I stammered nervously.

She retrieved the blade and sheathed it before approaching me.

"What is your name?" She demanded.

"T-Tali…Tali'Zorah." I answered, my voice already breaking.

"Thank you." She simply spoke before walking for the door.

"W-where are you going?" I built up the courage to ask.

"To the Arena." She answered shortly as she opened the door.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? You know, a house?" I asked, my terror subsiding and my curiosity growing.

"No." She wasn't very talkative.

"If…you don't have somewhere to stay…maybe you could stay with me? Just for a while?" I blurted out suddenly.

She whirled around and gave me a hard look, which made me shiver.

"Why? I just held you at sword-point and you'd invite me to sleep here?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"It was just…an idea. It's the cold season here…" I explained quickly, and she narrowed her eyes and studied me for several moments.

"Fine." She accepted finally and closed the door, to my relief and sudden fear.

I stood up and extended my hand.

"Tali'Zorah…Just call me Tali." I introduced myself, and she noticed my three-fingered hands more clearly.

"Skarlet." She shook it and began examining my home.

I was shocked when she suddenly stripped naked, tossing the garments on a chair as she stepped into my kitchen.

It wasn't long before I found myself studying her perfect and voluptuous body.

I had never really seen a human woman naked willingly.

That thought was enough for several unpleasant memories to replay for me.

Rape was extremely frequent in the city, and it wasn't rare to see a woman getting violated by someone in an alley.

It even occurred in the arena, sometimes. Some even engaged themselves in necrophilia on their mutilated corpses.

I once found a recent victim as I was returning home after another arena match. She had been gang-raped by four men, and was heavily injured.

They had knifed her in the belly after they were done, and left her to die.

Unfortunately I was unable to find help for her, and she died.

"Hmm?" I suddenly realized Skarlet was speaking to me.

"I said do you have a bath?" She repeated, and I nodded quickly.

On her request I led her there. Just as I was leaving she stopped me.

"Are you going to bathe?" She asked.

I found myself blushing behind my mask.

"Well, yes…I was going to wait until after you were done." I stammered.

She gave me a weird look.

"Strip." She ordered.

I fidgeted nervously, fingering the clasp of my hood.

With an irritable sigh, Skarlet began stripping me herself.

After several minutes of awkward struggling she overpowered my feeble attempts at resistance and found the catch to my mask.

Contrary to my expectations, she didn't even shudder as my face was revealed.

My body was much like a human's, aside from different hands and legs. My skin was a very light purplish color, with several darker violet tattoos decorating most of my face (and most of my body). My long and smooth black hair fluttered lightly from the breeze created by my mask's removal. What was most striking about my appearance was probably my eyes. They were pure white, and had a faint but noticeable glow that could be spotted even behind my mask as dots of light.

Suddenly I felt more comfortable about removing the rest of my clothes.

I neatly piled them in a corner, leaving my mask on top of it as I shyly stripped.

In a force of habit, I self-consciously cupped my breasts and covered myself between the legs with my other hand.

Skarlet had already slipped into the hot water that filled the shallow pool.

I joined her on the other side, feeling awkward.

Already I felt inferior to her. Her breasts were much larger, her form was much stronger, even her very personality felt superior to mine.

But something else was bothering me. When I looked at her body, I felt a brief yet powerful desire for her. Something I had never felt towards anyone or anything before. Sure, I'd played with myself when I was alone and felt like doing it, but never really had sexual fantasies.

She was staring at me the whole time as I washed myself and relaxed in the water.

"Do you need help with your back?" She suddenly asked.

"Uh…oh…yes…sure." I stuttered, caught off guard as she waded over to me and began washing my back.

But the most shocking part was yet to come. I let out a loud yelp of unpleasant surprise as she slid her hands forward and cupped my breasts easily.

"You want me. You know it. I could sense it in you the moment I stripped down." She whispered seductively, and I hated myself knowing she was right.

I fought my urges and exited the large pool/bath, and awkwardly attempted to make my exit. However, it was no small point of distress when I realized the door was locked.

Skarlet held up a key and smiled, but not a funny ha-ha smile.

She exited the water slowly, looking at me hungrily.

"P-please no…I don't…" I protested weakly, trying to sidestep her approaches.

Finally she pinned me to the wall.

"Shut up." She whispered and kissed me.

It was an entirely new experience for me. I had never been kissed before, much less by another woman.

"Want…this…" I finished, taken aback and shocked beyond belief as she broke away.

"When you want something, you express it. You take it." She whispered again, and kissed me again.

And again.

And again.

She let go of my limp body and stepped back.

"I can make this a night to remember, Tali. All you have to do is admit you want it." She finished, and slid the key into my hand and went back into the bath.

I stood there, dumbfounded, for several minutes.

After long deliberation with my desires and what I felt was right, I made my decision.

I put the key on the pile of my clothes and joined Skarlet in the bath.

Her smile was almost comical as I eased into the water awkwardly, looking shy and nervous.

"So you want it?" She finally asked.

"Y-yes. I want it." I answered, still unsure of what I was doing.

She waded over to me slowly, studying my body with that same hunger in her crimson eyes.

The moment she approached me, I was overpowered. I was lifted by my legs into the air, and placed on her shoulders. She buried her face between my legs and easily held me in the air against the wall.

Then came the pleasure. I felt her tongue within my womanhood, and couldn't help but let out a moan of sudden desire. I was completely helpless as she did what she wanted with me.

Due to my relative inexperience and sexual inactivity, I quickly reached my climax.

My screams of ecstasy echoed throughout the entire house, and I found myself wearing the most satisfied smile as waves of unimaginable pleasure rocked my body. Then the oddest but still enjoyable feeling enveloped me as I came in her mouth. My moans were almost completely involuntary, as my vision dimmed.

She set me down on the ground, cleaning her face of the fruits of my orgasm.

"Ah…ah…my…" I gasped, clutching my glistening slit.

She laid down in the shallow waters that mingled with the remnants of my cum that had dripped down, and settled with me in her arms.

Then I realized she was holding a knife.

She held me tighter as the blade pressed against the soft skin just below my breasts. I let out a pained cry as I felt her gently cut into me, only cutting deep enough for blood to flow.

But what she did next made me nervous the most. She leaned her head downwards and licked the dark red blood that flowed from the vertical cut, and continued lapping up the maroon liquid.

"S-Skarlet…?" I whispered nervously, my body changing from the remnants of my orgasm to shivering nervousness.

"Your blood tastes so delicious. So delicately balanced." She responded, a hungry tone to her voice.

Then she made another cut right next to the first, and continued drinking the blood that flowed out of me.

Her apparent "thirst" was sated as she finished drinking from a third cut. The water was reddened from the excess that she hadn't drank.

It felt odd as she let me go and allowed me to crawl away from her.

"Blood is so exquisite, isn't it? Especially yours. Normally I'd cut you open and bathe in your delectable and sweet lifeblood, but…you're special. I like you a lot." She explained, looking at me longingly.

"W-what are you g-going to do to me?" I whimpered.

She approached me and placed her hand on the trio of cuts. Instantly they were healed, but they left the faintest scar.

"I'm going to fuck you all night, of course. I'll be in your bedroom when you're ready...so hurry up. What I gave you minutes ago will dull in comparison to what I will do to your sweet pussy all night." She whispered, cupping my breasts again before letting me go and standing. I was breathing harder than I'd ever done, even harder than when she had a knife to my throat.

"Don't keep me waiting, Tali." She winked at me as she left, closing the door and leaving me alone.

I instantly leapt out of the bloodied water and checked my cuts in the mirror. They were scars, indeed.

"What is she?" I whispered, terrified of what I'd invited into my home.

I finally opened the door after a long period of nervous waiting.

She wasn't there.

I crept over to my bedroom, and there she was.

Spread out on the bed, still glistening wet and naked. Several candles had been lit around the room, and her eyes were closed. I also noticed several knives neatly lined up on my nightstand.

I apprehensively stepped into my occupied bedroom, and she instantly opened her eyes.

"About time…come on." She growled, her voice low and harsh, yet somehow seductive.

I meekly slipped over and joined her on the other side of the bed.

Instantly she was on me, straddling my body and holding my arms down.

"Tonight is going to hurt. A lot. But you're going to love it. Because if you don't, it will be much worse." She warned me, and let go of me.

As I watched with some curiosity, she spread herself out on the bed again.

"Come on, Tali. Make me moan. Make me scream." She explained, and ran her hands over her nude figure seductively.

I awkwardly straddled her, being unused to sex, and simply froze. I had no idea what to do. So I simply sat there, with her looking impatient.

Finally she wrapped a hand around my head and dragged it downwards, pressing me against one of her soft orbs.

"Fuck me, goddamn it!" She whispered harshly, grasping my rear with her hands.

I opened my mouth and enveloped her erect nipples, feeling her soft and large breast as I complied with her demands.

She ferociously slapped my rear several times, grinding her body against mine hungrily.

Then the realization came. She was a masochist.

The only thing that would truly arouse this woman was pain. That was why she was cutting me. She wants me to be like her.

So I bit down on her nipple much harder, but not too harshly.

As I expected, she let out a moan of satisfaction.

If she wanted rough, I would have to give it to her. And then I would have to take it. Just the thought of that was enough to scare me. I was too distracted to realize she was already planning that.

She threw me off her and pinned me face-down on the bed. She produced a small object, and I realized what it was: the sheath to one of her shortswords.

Just as I figured out what she intended to do with it, she penetrated herself with one end and me with the other. The pain was immense and unbearable.

The feeling of the sheath entering my rear and driving deep into me was pure agony and excruciating torture.

Unlike me, however, she enjoyed her pain.

She began riding me like a horse and her screams of ecstasy echoed throughout the house.

In her blind hunger for me, she flipped me over again after throwing the sheath to the side.

The instant she grabbed the knives on the table was the instant that I knew this was where the hell would begin.

But instead of cutting me, she cut herself. Brandishing a small but sharp blade she made a cut under her breast along with several others directed towards her body.

I was dumbstruck. This powerful and dangerous (not to mention possibly psychotic) woman, straddling and fucking me, was cutting herself open.

The first few drops of her blood splashed on my body. The warm liquid was enough to make me cringe.

She fumbled for the sheath again, and penetrated herself again.

"Time for the party to begin, Tali. Scream as much as you want. I know I will." She whispered darkly and wildly, and penetrated me.

Skarlet did more than penetrate me, however. She thrusted the makeshift dildo into both of our pussies, and hard.

The pain was enough to dim my vision.

Hell yes, I screamed. I screamed louder than I'd ever screamed in my whole life.

The pain didn't subside at all, either.

She fucked both of our pussies for a long time.

Blood was pouring from her cuts and rubbing off on me. Even after just a few thrusts I was coated in her crimson blood. She didn't even seem concerned about it, and continued pushing.

Finally, somewhere amongst all that excruciation and agony I found an orgasm.

She slowed down briefly, letting me scream this time in pleasure and not pain. Instead she began kissing my neck while I writhed in ecstasy.

"Ah…agh…so…ah…Skar…let…" I whimpered pathetically, my body wracked with exhaustion and pain. For some reason she took that as a cue.

She simply began thrusting and pushing again.

In my post-orgasm state, the pain and pleasure were so much more intense.

"I told you we're fucking all night. Scream. Let your emotions pour out." She groaned, her orgasm slamming into her faster than she could take it.

When I heard this, it was enough to spawn a brief series of struggles that resulted in her being more rough.

"You might as well enjoy, Tali…you and I are going to go all night." She whispered in my ear, her voice shaky.

She continued thrusting. I finally decided to give up struggling.

It would be a long night, but a lively one.

A lively one indeed.


	3. The Morning

I turned over, trying to get comfortable.

My entire body was wracked with aches. She had worked me to the bone last night, just as she promised.

At least I had the bed to myself right now, since she got up at five in the morning for some reason.

The sheets were sticky with cum and blood, much of the cum being mine.

She had finally broken me, around the fifth time. Forced me to enjoy the pain. Every last twinge and scream full of ecstasy.

"Goddamn it…" I swore, and unwillingly got out of bed. It was ten already.

I dressed myself and re-attached my mask and slipped my hood on.

"Morning." I greeted tiredly as I approached Skarlet. She was dressed as well in her original clothing.

Apparently, her vision of a greeting was much different than mine. The moment I finished talking, she was upon me and ripping off my mask to kiss me.

"…Good morning, Tali…" She whispered seductively, and wrapped her arms around my suited body.

"G-good morning, Skarlet…" I gasped for air as she let me go with a playful slap on my rear. I let out a cry of surprise as she did so, and gave her a funny look.

"So…what do you eat for breakfast?" She ignored it and changed the topic.

"W-well…I usually just eat some fruit or something." I picked up my discarded mask and placed it on a nearby table, shifting my hood uncomfortably.

She reached into a bowl on the same table and tossed me a banana.

"Ah…well…thank you!" I responded awkwardly, but realized what the banana was intended for when I saw the look on her face.

I look down at the banana and back at her.

"O-oh no…! I-I've got work to do! N-new e-experiments!" I stammered in a nervous voice and backed away, but she had me cornered.

"Oh, come on…are you going to tell me that you don't want…this?" She undid the strap on her armor, letting the red bra and pauldrons fall down and expose her voluptuous breasts.

"B-bu…bu…but…oh fuck it…" I groaned, feeling my own arousal growing.

She came close enough to push me against the wall, and pressed her perfect orbs against mine.

"Have you ever felt the warmth of a woman's body against your own before last night? The feeling of her face between your legs as she licks your glistening pussy?" She whispered in a strong but low voice, brushing her fingertips between my suit-clad legs. Even with such protection, I still couldn't stop myself from letting out a moan.

She kneeled downwards, looking up at me the whole time as I felt the lower part of my suit become undone. Moments later, I felt the cool air against my uncovered grey-purple skin.

Then I felt a pleasure that was even more intense than what she gave me last night. It was like all my outer nerves imploding within themselves.

I found myself crying and moaning at the same time, the sheer intensity of her pleasuring me enough to cause tears.

My hands were blindly grasping at everything around me, finally gripping the corners of the wall.

Then my climax arrived. It had seemed like an eternity since when we started. Waves of explosively magnificent pleasure took me off my feet and I soon found myself writhing on the floor as she straddled me and began fingering me.

Just as the orgasm seemed to die down, a single wave of pleasure that far surpassed all the others combined exploded.

A splattering sound echoed throughout the house.

I managed to lean upwards enough to find out what it was.

Skarlet's face was dripping with my hot juices, and so was the wall. And the floor. And part of the door.

She licked her lips and wiped her face off, then pulled my suit back up. Of course, she neglected to ensure none of my excess liquids were still flowing. As a result, a quite visible wet spot formed between my legs.

She cleaned herself up and redressed in her combat clothing.

I attempted to clean myself as well, but the scent of the fruits of my climax were like the scent of fruit in a orchard. Anyone with a decent sense of smell could tell what I had been up to recently.

However, neither of us realized that.

Not long after, we bid farewell to our home for the day and went about our business.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**ALEP TUI NIUFO PIOFI!**

"Faster! Faster!" A dark grey-skinned woman berated the couple. They were sexually entwined, the male jerking as fast as he could and the woman screaming in pleasure. Around them were a circle of men masturbating in rhythm with the chanting of the woman.

**ALEP NIUFO TUI PIOFI!**

The dark grey-skinned woman produced a beautiful yet simple gold goblet, and continued chanting as she went around to each of the men.

One by one they let out a quiet groan of ecstasy as they ejaculated, their pure white cum shooting into the cup. Not one dared to cum early.

**ALEP PIOFI TUI NIUFO! ALEP PIOFI! ALEP PIOFI!**

The woman finished chanting as the man on the table finished, letting out a loud groan of pleasure as he shot his hot cum into her glistening slit.

The grey-skinned woman was clad in simple and provocative clothing, which consisted of a black metallic strapless bra to cover her breasts, red sleeves with a slit on the top, a hood that was adorned at the edges with runes, and a long red skirt with various silver ornaments decorating it. Her skin was also adorned with white tattoos that were reminiscent of spider webs and pentagrams.

She produced a curved black dagger and approached the table.

"Produce thy genitalia for thou priestess." She demanded in an orderly fashion, and the man managed to exit his partner's body and show her his glistening erect manhood. He didn't realize, at least until it was too late, what she intended to do.

In an instant, she had sliced through his cock and was holding the bloody organ in her hand. His screams were loud, but the surrounding circle of men converged on him to bind and gag him. His throat was promptly slit and his corpse discarded upon the hard and cold stone floor.

"Thy sacred organ shall be consumed…for the prophecy!" She consumed his penis in two bites, and held the cum-filled goblet out.

**ANEL NIUFO PIOFI!**

The men cheered, and the priestess drank the goblet full of their juices, allowing some to spill on her and drip down her body.

"…The Ritual…is nearly complete…but thou hath but one more task before she is done this day." She announced, and pointed to the half-conscious naked woman lying on the table.

The priestess reached under her skirt and drew her hand across her slit.

Crossing each of the ten men before her, she stroked each of their erect cocks with her wet fingers.

"Bless thy former virgin with thy cum…" She whispered to each of them.

It became clear when the first straddled her and began raping the woman on the table.

As each of the men took their turns raping her, the priestess masturbated with the bloodied dagger, drawing the hilt of the knife across her slit.

"Ahhh…! It is done. Only a month to go before the Ritual of Birth…" She moaned as her climax came at the same time the last man finished raping their victim.

"We must find a new one. One with new blood. We need a new sentient form of blood, since all forms of human blood have been already exhausted to us." She continued as she approached the altar. Their abused and broken victim lay crying upon the altar. She was slick with her own sweat and the sweat of over half a dozen men, the remnants of their cum covering her entire body, and her blood.

It was with merciless gusto that the Priestess slit her throat.

"_Hado nifiq._" The priests chanted as she pulled out the dead woman's heart.

"Find new blood. Living and unharmed. I will do the rest." The Priestess demanded angrily, and savagely consumed the bloody heart.

"Yes, Priestess Veriz!" They hastily agreed and scrambled off, leaving Veriz alone with the corpse. She approached it slowly and deliberately once again.

"Your death will not be in vain, Sister…" She whispered and kissed her forehead before leaving.


	4. Make It Stop

I had a free day, having already fixed several broken hydraulics as requested, and the fact I seemed flustered, out of breath, and the noticeable scent of my orgasm encouraged my boss to let me out early.

Skarlet didn't have a match today, so that meant she was training in the Bloodworks. The Bloodworks were as I said; a place for all Kombatants to hone their skills and prepare for their next battle.

Hopefully they wouldn't mind me visiting her.

I made my way across the city, keeping away from the darker alleys and farther from the gang members and drug dealers.

Eventually I reached the arena and entered the less trod entrance to the Bloodworks.

It was a large dungeon-like setup with plenty of convicts to practice on, so you weren't lacking when you needed to practice on a living creature.

I walked through the stone corridors, searching for the woman I wanted, but quickly realized I needed to relieve myself. It didn't take long to locate the place I needed to take care of that at.

Admittedly, I was initially suspicious that a kombat-training institution would even have bathrooms, but I entered the one I found.

I was instantly shocked. The lavatories consisted of a circle of chamber pot-like installations that fed into a center sewage pipe. In the middle of this circle was a large bath full of crystal-clear water. The prevalence of what appeared to be "sticky" spots revealed the fact that this was a common destination for people who wanted to fuck in a public place.

I awkwardly fumbled at the clasps of my suit (the design prevented the wearer from using the bathroom without completely removing the suit) and gave a quick look towards the entrance to check for any arrivals. Thankfully, adjustments I had made over the years allowed me to go without having to take off my suit, otherwise the unsanitary nature of these places would've killed me a long time ago. A simple set of zippers existed under the skirt-like cover over my crotch area that the decorative sheet wrapped around my suit created, but using them looked awkward.

I sat upon the metal pot and finished undoing the zipper. I felt the hot air against my nether region and winced from the pain of the unsanitized air.

Then she came in. A woman dressed in skimpy clothes, not unlike Skarlet's, but a combination of blue and silver. It was also more decorated, and her black hair was very long and flowing, unlike Skarlet's ponytail braid. She wore thigh-high heeled boots that ended with a sharp tip, a bra-like piece, a long and fancier loincloth, a pair of armbands, and finally a pair of gloves. A sheath-like piece on her rear attached to the loincloth held what appeared to be fans.

I had watched enough arena matches to know who it was.

Kitana.

She slipped out of the loincloth and sat on a pot next to me casually.

I awkwardly sat there, going to the bathroom next to a mass murderer for public entertainment.

She looked at me briefly, and appeared to be sizing me up. Then she took on a weird look.

I almost sighed in relief as I finished and quickly resealed my suit, standing up and washing my hands in the (hopefully) clean pool of water.

But just as I passed her and prepared to leave, I felt the sting and heard the slap.

She had slapped my rear, much like Skarlet had done this morning.

I turned around quickly, blushing behind my mask.

"You smell like Skarlet. Her scent. I can smell it all over your pussy and your mouth." She explained simply and stood up, still with her nether areas uncovered, approaching me closely.

She then let out a loud whistle.

Jade, her faithful friend and protector, appeared instantly beside her.

"Yes, my lady? She asked obediently, eying me with a strange look.

"I think our friend here is fucking Skarlet. That true?" Kitana smiled deviously, and I shook my head quickly, but the sound of my breathing through the mask didn't help my case.

"Now that I think of it, she does smell a little like Skarlet." Jade looked at me piercingly.

"Are you fucking sleeping with Skarlet? Don't fucking lie." The princess asked angrily, pushing me against the pool.

"N-No!" I stammered nervously, eying the exit and trying to decide whether it was time to run.

It was too late to think. With a nod from Kitana, Jade grasped my shoulder and waist, lifted me, and slammed me into the ground.

"AGHH!" I let out a gasp of pain, my weaker body unused to such abuse.

"I think you're LYING!" Kitana yelled, her voice edged with sadistic tones.

She grasped my hood and pulled my head back, forced me to face her.

"Let's see who the alien bitch is behind her precious mask." Jade giggled evilly and ripped it off. I let out a gasping screech of pain, the polluted air completely incapacitating me and making me fall back onto the ground.

I felt an agonizing sting across my rear and let out a loud cry of pain. Jade swung her pole again and struck my rear, earning her another scream.

Kitana grasped my legs and dragged me towards the pool, dumping me into the cold water and jumping in after me.

I felt her undo my suit quickly, the harsh and unsanitary air wreaking havoc on my lungs and body.

She had stripped all my protective suit off within a few minutes, leaving me naked and vulnerable to their sadistic torture.

"Now tell me, you filthy little bitch…ARE YOU FUCKING SKARLET!?" She demanded again, and dunked my head into the water.

"Y-Yes….yes…! YES!" I screamed, begging for mercy and unable to take any more.

Kitana nodded at Jade as she turned me over, who positioned her pole at my bare rear. Too late I realized what they were doing.

Then the agonizing and excruciating sensation rippled through my entire body as she sodomized me. Every inch the metal weapon penetrated of my rear was an eternity of agony.

I let out loud screams that lasted for minutes and she loved every minute of it. While Jade raped me anally, she slipped out her blade-fans and pressed the point of one against my back. The pain only increased from there as she began carving letters into my soft and otherwise untouched skin.

_BITCH_

She carved those letters into my back, my deep red blood mingling with the water as she worked diligently to extract every last ounce of excruciating agony.

"ENOUGH!" My vision had started dimming, the infection from the air poisoning me quickly, but I still remained conscious enough to hear the familiar voice.

The sound of punching and slicing echoed throughout the bathroom, and a little while later I felt myself being carried away, clutching my suit in my feeble grasp.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I awoke to the soreness of my wounds, but it was the setting that surprised me.

Instead of the bathroom, I was on my bed and under the covers.

My suit was folded neatly on the nightstand, and I felt bandages wrapped around my body underneath.

Skarlet was standing in the doorway, naked as usual in the house.

"M-Morning…" I managed to cough out, before she rushed to my side.

"Are you okay?" She kissed me in relief.

"…I feel…like shit…" I coughed again, my hand on my heart in pain.

She held up a mirror.

I looked like shit. My normally white eyes were inflamed with streaks of red, and the same was around both my eyes.

"…Kitana…and Jade…they've both hated me for a long time." She explained darkly, grasping my hand tightly and tossing the mirror away.

"She…said she could smell you on me." I sighed weakly, breathing hard.

"…" She didn't answer, so I pulled back the covers to examine the damage.

She tried to stop me at the last moment, but it was too late.

Bruises covered my body, especially between my legs, and I knew the word she had carved into my back was there just from the pain.

"I…I couldn't heal those wounds. Not even with my magic. The cut will heal, but a scar will remain." She looked down, her voice dropping.

"…Thank…you." I whispered, tears streaming down my face, and tried to lean up to kiss her. A streak of pain slashed across my back, and I let out a pained cry as I fell back.

Skarlet was crying herself, something I thought I'd never see her do.

"Sleep with me for a while…please?" I whispered, grasping her hand with mine, and she nodded with a tearful smile.

She slipped under the covers, and I felt her warm body slide against mine. I pressed against her and settled my head on her breast, sighing in relief and closing my eyes.

I felt her gently stroking my hair and her hands running up and down my back soothingly.

On impulse I kissed her nipple, and she shifted to look at me in surprise.

Unable to resist the urge, I began slowly and gently sucking it after closing my mouth around it.

My arms wrapped around her, she finally accepted it and wrapped hers around my body in tandem, as if a daughter suckling her mother.

With my eyes closed this entire time, I found myself drifting off within minutes, her hard and wet nipple in my mouth still.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Morning." I awoke to find her next to me on the bed, holding a tray of food and a glass of water.

"…Morning…" I yawned slightly, wincing from the soreness, and carefully took the water, my hands shaking, before sipping it.

"…Tali…why did you…suck my breast last night?" She asked curiously as I ate slowly and with difficulty.

"…I-I don't really know. It was on impulse…spur of the moment." I shrugged with another wince, and accidentally spilled my water all over me.

"Oh shit—Ohhhhhhhh…." I swore at first, but then I let out a relieved groan of pleasure, not anger.

"Hmmm…" Skarlet studied my reaction for a moment.

"Do you want a bath?" She asked, her red eyes still focused on my soaked body.

"…Helllll…yessssss…" I groaned again.

She took the plate and the empty glass quickly and slid her hands under my slick and shiny body, carefully lifting me and carrying me towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile, I was still moaning from the relief the water had brought me.

An interesting sight it must have been, a bandaged and naked wet alien being carried by a naked blood mage and combatant in the Arena.


End file.
